Distração Minha
by Anita4
Summary: Serena simplesmente odeia a namorada do Darien, aquele que ela ama. Por que os dois têm sempre que estar felizes em todos os lugares? E ela odeia ainda mais o cara que estava com a namorada do Darien. No cinema. A sós. Não que ela pretendesse se declarar!
1. Sobre Aquela Vaca

Notas Iniciais:  
_Obviamente, Sailor Moon não é minha. Não confundam as coisas. E Hitomi... Hitomi... Se você você já leram alguma outra fic minha em que esse nome apareceu, favor, também não confundir XD É o mesmo nome, e eu nem percebi isso T__T Ah, e qualquer semelhança com pessoas reais...... Acreditem, ou não, é mera coincidência!!_

Ademais, esta história foi feita corrida, quero dizer, originalmente, não era em capítulos, mas ficou muito longa... Por isso, decidi que era melhor dividir. Tentei fazer em "partes que tenham a ver", mas o capítulo um ficou um terço do capítulo dois só para vocês terem uma idéia -_-; Portanto, eu sinto muito se os inícios de capítulo parecem repentinos... Eu, realmente, não costumo dividir fics assim e a experiência que estou tendo com me ensina a deixar as fics longas simplesmente longas!

Então, vamos à fic!! Lembrem-se de me mandar um e-mail _anita___ e de visitarem meu site, Olho Azul__ .ws __para as fics mais recentes *__*_

_  
Olho Azul Apresenta:_  
**Distração Minha**

**Capítulo 1 - Sobre Aquela Vaca**

Quanto uma frase mal pensada pode mudar o rumo de nossas vidas? Você já parou para perceber que, quando deixamos a pessoa errada ouvir nossos desabafos, às vezes estamos acabando para sempre com uma grande amizade antes mesmo de ela surgir? Ou partindo o coração apaixonado desse rapaz? Porque as palavras têm esse poder invisível de ligar as pessoas, também podem cortá-las para sempre de nossas vidas; muitas vezes, sem que nem mesmo o saibamos.

Penso que seja por isso que nos sentimos tão aliviados ao podermos ser nós mesmos e botar para fora palavras não filtradas com um determinado alguém. Eu tinha uma pessoa assim, mas não como um amigo, apenas uma pessoa que encontrava todo dia de uma forma ou de outra, normalmente, contra a vontade dele e, aparentemente, também contra a minha.

Darien Chiba. O homem mais bonito que existia no Japão. Devia ser proibido ser tão belo. Alto, musculoso como super homem, – ou assim devia sê-lo sem aquelas roupas todas, - inteligente, afinal estava sempre com um livro debaixo do braço... A lista era sem fim. E isso se contássemos apenas o óbvio. Eu também podia ver olhos azuis tão profundos que, volta e meia, me deixavam triste e mãos tão largas que poderiam segurar todo meu coração junto com minha garganta, fazendo parecer que eu estava morta ao vê-lo. Resumindo: ele era quase perfeito.

Sim, "quase". Por algum motivo, Darien Chiba encontrara uma namorada. De repente, ela começou a aparecer em todos os lugares. Lá estavam eles felizes indo ao cinema, ou felizes passeando no parque, ou felizes conversando com o Andrew. Tinha que haver algo errado, ninguém pode estar tão feliz assim a qualquer momento. Mas Darien Chiba e sua namorada estavam. Em todo canto, como se me esfregassem na cara tudo o que eu não poderia ter.

Acho que isso resume muito bem o quanto Serena Tsukino estava apaixonada por Darien Chiba, certo? Ah, eu sou essa aí e, sinceramente, não consigo pensar em qualquer coisa boa para me descrever. Trágico... Se bem que eu ainda não cheguei à real tragédia. Eu já sabia o quão intangível me era "o" Darien Chiba, não precisava ter Q.I. positivo para tal, porque um mais um nunca daria... Bem, nunca daria o número que deveria dar, qualquer que ele seja, quando "um" fosse Darien e outro "um" fosse eu.

O que mais falta para vocês realmente entenderem a tragédia que se seguirá? Claro! Hitomi Yamada. Quem? A namoradinha, parte do casal feliz em qualquer lugar. Prefiro não descrevê-la, apenas dizer que a mulher é uma vaca. Não literalmente, claro, pelo menos nunca a vi cacarejando, ou rosnando, ou sei lá o que vacas fazem... Sabe, aquilo de mastigar quatro vezes a comida. Mascando? Ainda assim, o que importa é que eu nunca vi. Nem chiclete. Mas sempre tive certeza de que ela não era o ideal para Darien. Essa Hitomi era chata, de voz estridente e que só se comportava bem perto dele, mesmo assim, sempre fora insuportável comigo, rindo de cada piadinha que o namorado me jogava.

E eu a vi com outro. Exatamente. Aquela vaca, mascadora de homens perfeitos, tava com um delinqüentezinho com cabelo de líder de gangue. Os dois de mãozinhas dadas e tudo ao saírem do cinema nem perceberam que eu estava no caminho. Deram-me um encontrão e foram embora sem pedir desculpas ou olhar para trás. Olhando meu pobre sorvete fora da sua casquinha a derreter no chão; eu sim gravei bem a cara de ambos. Mas como contar ao Darien de forma que acreditasse? Não tinha provas... Se ao menos eu pudesse encontrar o yakuza, mas nem isso consegui. Andei por essas gangues com um desenho caprichado dele, perguntando se o haviam visto, mas nada! Até riram da minha obra de arte feita em crayon... Uma busca frustrante.

Então, o que fazer? Como? Confesso, não tinha quaisquer esperanças de uma situação em que Darien dissesse: "Bem como eu imaginava, você vale mil vezes mais que aquela vaca!", principalmente porque ele não tem cara de quem diga "vaca", sabe? Mais ainda porque ele sequer me daria ouvidos. Riria, perguntaria se eu realmente queria tanto ficar com ele... Não me levaria a sério!

-Então, deixa que eu acabo com a cadela, - disse Rei, quando lhe contei tudo o que fizeram ao meu sorvete no dia anterior. Pois é, Rei também não gostava da Hitomi.  
-Não permitiria que levasse todo o crédito!  
-Pode deixar. Digo que foi você quem viu.  
-Pior ainda! - Senti minhas bochechas queimando. Não era justo ela ser a pessoa na frente de meu amado Darien de coração partido, quando eu ficara no prejuízo por conta da casquinha. Eu queria abraçá-lo, dizer que a vaca não era a única, que ele encontraria alguém mais especial.  
-Então por que me contou isso? Não vai me dizer que está apaixonada pelo Darien e que tá doida pra se livrar da outra?  
-Rei!  
-Na mosca? Serena, se manca. Com ou sem Hitomi, por que ele iria olhar para alguém como você quando tem euzinha, a menina mais perfeita?  
-Cala a boca, sua temperamental! Tem você? A mais perfeita, é? Pois não tem coragem de ir até ele e dizer que viu a Hitomi atracada com outro. E é injusto ele continuar enganado assim, porque ele realmente não merece isso. - Eu já estava chorando, o que provavelmente havia emudecido Rei. Não por tristeza, mas frustração.  
-Chega, Serena. - Seus olhos escuros nem me encaravam mais por vergonha da cena que eu armava em plena rua.  
-Não vou parar não! Aquela vaca precisa aprender a dar valor ao homem que tem, pelo menos! Não é justo, nem um pouco justo.  
-Serena, contenha-se.  
-Nunca. Não enquanto ela não entender que ou larga o gangsterzinho ou sai de perto do meu Darien! Porque se eu a vir de novo com aquele cara feio derrubador de sorvetes, acho que sou capaz de matar os dois. Ai, como eu queria vê-la de novo para-  
-Para pedir desculpas pelas mentiras que está dizendo, menininha? - Uma voz feminina me interrompeu.

Olhei imediatamente para Rei, querendo ter certeza de eu não estava ouvindo aquela voz de pata da Hitomi. Só podia ser um sonho. Ela ouvira tudo, agora eu não precisava ficar me mordendo pelos cantos, podia ser sincera e partir logo para cima. Se aquela mulher morresse, Darien ficaria livre do mesmo jeito, né? Fôlego recuperado, virei-me com um sorriso triunfal, pronta para aproveitar a chance que o destino me dera; o plano perfeito. Iria resolver nossas diferenças ali mesmo com a bovina!

-Muito pelo contrá... - Comecei, sem consegui encontrar voz para continuar. Minha garganta estava seca e minha boca sequer queria fechar. O "a" continuava preso entre meu pescoço e minha língua. Tive a impressão de tê-lo continuado a gaguejar baixinho, mas no estado em que minha garganta ficara, acho difícil que fosse assim. Meus olhos ficavam olhando a Hitomi e a pessoa com quem ela estava por várias vezes. Depois, voltei-me para a Rei, incerta de se eu queria matá-la ou abraçá-la pedindo por forças.  
-Contrário? É essa a palavra que quer? - perguntou Hitomi com um sorriso triunfal. Não tremia nem nada, com uma das mãos na cintura e a outra segurando bem forte o braço da outra pessoa. - Então, o que acha disso, Darien? Viu por que chamo de perda de tempo suas conversas com essa baixinha? Agora quer jogar um monte de intriga sobre mim pelas nossas costas.  
-Não é como se a Serena precisasse mentir pra me fazer não gostar de você, Hitomi-san. - Rei pulou na minha frente, quase como se tentasse me defender do ataque de algum youma.  
-Hum! - A outra virou o rosto para não encarar a morena à sua frente e pude sentir que puxava discretamente o namorado pelo braço.

E eu? Que diabos vocês acham que eu podia fazer numa saia justa dessas? Não é como se eu fosse a típica descarada como a Rei era para assumir tudo o que eu disse bem na frente do Darien. Normalmente, se fosse só ele, eu até diria que estava delirando, coisas assim e ainda lhe daria língua. Mas eram os dois! Sozinhos ainda dava para enfrentar, só que juntos... Tudo o que eu sentia era tontura, enquanto minha boca sequer fechava. E vocês ainda esperam que eu pudesse fazer algo?

-Vamos, Darien... - Hitomi vocalizou a ansiedade empurrando o outro enquando virava-se para sair.

Tudo aconteceu de forma tão estranha que fico pensando se não foi pura imaginação minha. Enquanto os cabelos da Hitomi balançavam de um lado a outro e seu perfume forte me deixava tonta, Darien deu um passo à frente e segurou bem forte seu braço, mas tão forte que até em mim doeu.

-O que quer dizer com tudo isso, Serena? - perguntou-me, olhando bem dentro dos meus olhos e, provavelmente, sem perceber, mexendo o pequeno corpo de Hitomi de forma brusca.

Era a primeira vez que de fato me chamava pelo nome. Foi o pouco que registrei da cena. E fora um som tão bonito aquele que fizera. "Serena"... Como eu queria saber o que falar, que nem uma daquelas cenas em que a heroína dá um discurso tão lindo que massacra a vilã; no meu caso, a vaca balançando do lado do Darien.

-Coisas de criança, Darien, - respondeu Hitomi, prontamente, tentando se livrar da mão quase em seu cotovelo, - Não acha que eu te trocaria por um gangster, né?  
-Ela não disse só isso.  
-Ignora ela... Deve ter visto tudo errado, Darien. -Interrompeu Rei, com um sorriso bem calmo nos lábios. Claro, não foi ela quem se entregou pro cara de quem gostava. - Não que essazinha não seja bem capaz de buscar mais emoção com um daqueles caras nojentos.  
-Viu, até a amiguinha dela concorda com o absurdo. - Hitomi virou-se novamente para sair, levantando bem o rosto para mostrar controle.  
-Eu perguntei à Serena, por que as duas responderam por ela? - Percebi nessa última frase o tom frio que sabia daqueles lábios tão perfeitos e tremi por dentro.

Não só meu estômago se revirava, mas minhas pernas balançavam tanto que devia ser visível. Talvez estivesse suando bastante, mas tudo o que ouvia era o quão alto meu coração estava batendo, como um cronômetro de o quanto minha resposta demorava. O que dizer? Como? O que fazer agora? Não havia mesmo mais nada que me viesse à mente além de uma forte vontade de...

Foi olhando de volta, bem naqueles olhos azuis, que eu perdi as forças. Minhas pernas cederam à pressão do peito e tudo dentro de mim explodiu enquanto eu caía no chão. E comecei a chorar. Pelo menos, desta vez minha voz estava saindo, né? E como... De certa forma, aliviava bastante a dor que sentia antes com meu coração batendo descontroladamente. Sim, sim, como é bom chorar! Confesso que tem seus pontos ruins como a forma como seu olho fica ardendo de tanto você limpar as lágrimas de qualquer jeito com a mão, ou a dor que vem depois, talvez porque o choro irrita a vista e deixa-a vermelha. Ainda assim, amo chorar. Dá um alívio incrível, e essa vez não foi exceção. Era como se a situação embaraçosa não existisse mais. Era apenas eu, o meu joelho no chão e minhas lágrimas caindo enquanto dava um berro. Ah, berrar também era um alívio após ficar aquele tempo todo quieta, incapaz de dizer qualquer palavra. Enfim, chorei bastante!

Quando percebi, Hitomi não estava nem mais por ali, mas Andrew havia aparecido com a mão estendida pedindo para eu me acalmar e segui-lo até o salão de jogos onde trabalhava. Levantei-me a muito contragosto e perdi novamente o equilíbrio, caindo em um chão tão escuro que talvez eu nunca sequer o alcançasse...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Acordei sentindo o quente sol de sábado chamando-me para uma volta pela cidade. Alguns passarinhos cantavam e vestígios do sonho ainda estavam colados nas minhas pálpebras. Eu os podia ver um pouco embaçados sempre que fechava novamente os olhos, imaginando se o melhor não era voltar para lá.

"Venha, é por aqui..." uma voz grave me chamava, enquanto seu aperto bem forte em meu pulso puxava-me por entre arbustos. Parecíamos estar em um parque onde o cheiro da primavera exalava por todo o canto.

Ao final, estendeu sua enorme mão e afastou as últimas folhas para uma luz bem forte que me foi custoso enxergar direito o que aquela mata toda escondia. Abri os olhos, esforçando-me para registrar o que se encontrava bem na minha frente, inundado por um belo pôr-do-sol. Flores? E água... Tinha um lago brilhando laranja e vermelho. E um teto. Teto, lago e flores se misturaram cada vez mais até formar o meu quarto e eu estava acordada, ainda sentindo aquela mão tão forte a me segurar.

-Darien... - chamei-o inutilmente. Não passara de um sonho aquele passeio pelo belo parque na primavera. Vir-me-ei para o outro lado da cama decidida. Cobri-me até a cabeça e fechei bem os olhos, tentando me lembrar das figuras embaçadas daquele lago e daquele pôr-do-sol tão agradável.

Tinha que esvaziar a mente por completo, meus olhos só veriam o Darien, os arbustos, as flores. Os coelhinhos da minha coberta não existiam. Nem aquele cheiro perto de mim. Nem mesmo aquele cheiro que mexia tanto com meu estômago, vazio desde o dia anterior. Um cheiro quentinho... Um doce? Estava tão perto... Não! O lago! As flores e Darien. Tinha que voltar.

Tirei a coberta não mais agüentando de curiosidade e encarei uma cesta de piquenique. Levantando a sobrancelha, percorri com a vista todo meu quarto para contar as coisas que não deveriam estar ali. Pessoas. Cesta. Cheiro de bolinhos.

-Ela demora tanto para acordar que já deixou de ser engraçado... - disse Rei, pisando forte enquanto andava para lá e para cá.  
-Deixe-a em paz. Não é legal ser acordada de repente, - respondeu Lita, sentada ao lado da cesta.  
-Acho que ela dorme tão pesado que não deve ter realmente sido acordada porque a chamamos. - Rei parou e encostou-se num canto, mostrando toda a impaciência comigo.  
-Meninas! O que fazem aqui a esta hora? - Sentei-me na cama, ainda sem conseguir tirar os olhos da cesta de onde o cheiro tão bom vinha. Enfim, percebi que quem a segurava era Ami.

As três usavam roupas de passeio bem aquecidas, perfeitas para aquele começo de outono, e me fizeram notar que até o calor do sol que sentira ao acordar ainda fazia parte do sonho. Esfreguei os olhos e dei bom dia as três.

-Trouxemos bolinhos para te alegrar, Serena, - anunciou Lita, apontando para o colo de Ami que sorriu.  
-Sinto muito por não ter vindo antes te ver, - disse a mesma, - É que eu estava com a leitura atrasada por causa das missões em que Lua nos mandou semana passada.  
-E eu não fazia idéia de que estava tão mal, Serena! - Lita pulou na minha cama e me abraçou.  
-Ei, ei, meus ossos. Quebrando. Ai! - reclamei, fazendo o possível para me afastar.  
-Mas é sério! Rei não nos contou a história toda de quinta-feira. Só que você discutiu com a garota do Darien. E aí você não foi à aula sexta e nem te encontramos no salão de jogos... Quando perguntei ao Andrew e ele me contou a história toda... Mas já estava um pouco tarde.  
-Enquanto eu lia, Lita e Rei ficaram jogando fliperama. Aquele autor escreve tão bem que nem vimos a hora passar. - Ami balançou a cabeça.  
-É, um jogo novo lá, você vai adorar, Serena! Chegou ontem mesmo. -Lita voltou a seu lugar e pareceu lembrar-se de algo. - Ah, pra compensar termos te abandonado, fiz uns bolinhos. Estão fresquinhos, vamos comer?

Assenti enfaticamente e avancei na cesta cujo cheiro parecia brincar com as minhas narinas como uma criança travessa. Dei uma mordida com muita vontade por não haver comido quase nada no dia anterior, de tão deprimida que ficara. Então, lembrei o porquê da minha depressão e meu estômago voltou a dar voltas.

Segurei o bolinho com ambas as mãos. O silêncio pelo quarto fez-me perceber o quanto o estava apertando. Sentia raiva, muita raiva daquela vaca que não parava de mastigar os homens. Por culpa dela...

-Tudo por causa dessa Hitomi o Darien nunca vai me ver como uma mulher! - gritei, olhando o bolo e o imaginando achatado contra sua cara magra.  
-Ai, Serena, acalme-se... - Lita disse, não tirando os olhos do lanche que me preparara.  
-Não é saudável carregar toda essa tensão no corpo, - explicou Ami com um sorriso, - Por que não vamos fazer um exercício? Li ontem uma pesquisa onde se concluiu que correr-  
-Correr? - Rei interrompeu, andando até o terceiro banco, provavelmente trazido por minha mãe para as três se sentarem, - Eu proponho matar. Vocês não viram como ela nos chamou, meninas! Entendo perfeitamente a raiva da Serena. Se Darien não estivesse bem lá, eu mesma teria pulado em cima da mocréia e metido a unha nela.  
-Tenho certeza de que violência não é a melhor solução. - Ami assentia enquanto parecia nos dar um sermão. - Hitomi-san parece uma mulher madura o bastante para isso por si só a faça superior a esses instintos, Rei-chan.  
-Como já disse, você não tava lá Ami, - insistiu a outra e fui obrigada a concordar, mexendo enfaticamente com a cabeça.  
-Mas... Não estamos olhando a questão pelo ângulo errado? A Serena ficou deprimida por causa do Darien. -Lita pegou para si um dos bolinhos, já que ninguém mais os estava comendo.

Corei levemente com a observação, logo acrescida "ah, é" e "tem razão" pelas outras. Agora que eu me confessara publicamente, nunca mais poderia negar a paixão que nutria por aquele moreno e como queria desvendar todos os bosques sendo levada por ele. Ah, meu sonho... Sem dúvidas valia mais a pena que aquela conversa.

-Não é como se ela tivesse chance, - complementou Rei balançando o indicador e logo apontando-o para mim, - Hoje é um belo sábado de outono, em que todos estão aproveitando nos parques a agradável temperatura depois daquele verão insuportável e ela está às onze da manhã de pijama de coelhinho. Imagine se Darien a visse agora?  
-Nada é impossível para o amor, é o que eu penso. - Lita sorriu, talvez se lembrando de alguma história romântica.  
-E é científico que os opostos se atraem, Serena, não se preocupe com o que a Rei está dizendo, - disse Ami.

Assenti desesperada. Nem minhas amigas acreditavam na possibilidade de um romance entre eu e o Senhor Perfeito. Aqueles argumentos para me incentivar eram tão piegas que sortiam o efeito contrário, muito pior que o da Rei.

-Por falar no Darien... - Ami pareceu lembrar-se algo, deixando-me aflita.  
-Não diga, -interrompi, afundando-me de volta na cama, - Não quero saber o que ele disse depois daquilo tudo. A menos que aquela Hitomi tenha ido parar no hospital ou algo assim, não me importa o Darien.  
-Mas ele realmente - tentou explicar Lita, mas pus as duas mãos em sua boca, sentindo minhas lágrimas rolarem. - Serena... - disse ela com o som abafado.  
-Não é isso. - Ami sorriu-me com uma meiguice que só ela poderia ter. - É só que ele veio me falar depois. Ontem, na verdade, perguntar onde você estava.  
-Diga que me mudei pra Bruxelas pra ver o Arco do Triunfo. - Cortei novamente, notando o rumo que tomaria.  
-Mas eu ainda não sabia de nada na hora, - insistiu.

Aquela confissão me deixou preocupada. Darien conseguira falar com Ami antes que ela pudesse ouvir toda a história; normalmente, não faria diferença, porque ela ainda também não fazia idéia de que eu me recusava a sair de casa. Mesmo assim, Ami parecia envergonhada.

-O que respondeu? - perguntou Rei, repentinamente interessada.  
-Que não sabia. Serena tinha faltado aula e eu esperava que aparecesse ali no salão de jogos.

Notei que Lita assentia, mas nem o rosto da Ami nem o da Rei voltaram ao normal.

-E aí? - Tinha certeza de que o problema ainda não estava ali.  
-Eu sabia que você tinha brigado com a Hitomi-san, imaginei que fosse por isso que Darien queria falar contigo. - Ela abaixou ainda mais a cabeça. - E dei seu endereço. Ai, Serena, eu sinto muito! Sei que não deveria! Mas o Darien sempre me pareceu uma pessoa de confiança e talvez ele quisesse trazer a Hitomi-san para as duas fazerem as pazes. Na hora, a idéia me pareceu tão boa que tive medo de perguntar se era isso mesmo e me passar por enxerida.  
-Mas ele não veio, né? - Rei olhava para mim.  
-Na verdade... - Apontei para a minha escrivaninha ao lado delas. Lá, um pequeno buquê de rosas vermelhas parecia brilhar com a luz do sol. - Minha mãe o recebeu e disse, a meu pedido, que eu estava dormindo. Ele veio ontem à tarde e deixou o buquê.  
-O que está escrito no cartão? - Lita havia se levantado e cheirava as rosas, segurando o papel salmão com uma das mãos.  
-Não quis ler. Pode ser qualquer coisa, mas nada que vá mudar meu estado de espírito.

As três balançaram as cabeças, no fundo, concordando. Ainda assim, Lita abriu o cartão e ficou por um tempo fitando-o. Apertei bem meus punhos, torcendo que ela não me contasse. Virou-se para nós e em vez de repetir o que estava escrito em voz alta, trouxe-o até as outras.

-É justo... - Rei foi a única a se pronunciar a respeito.  
-Serena, tudo bem se formos falar com ele? - Lita ainda estava de pé e seus olhos carregavam uma seriedade incomum.  
-O que ele escreveu!? Digo, não falem! Apenas... Dêem uma dica! É muito ruim? O que falariam com ele?  
-Vou perguntar como a Hitomi-san está e pedir pra ele esquecer toda a história. Não há como resolver de nenhuma outra forma, né? - Lita bateu uma mão na outra e suspirou. - Está tudo bem, então? Irmos falar com ele...

Não sabia como responder. Fiquei olhando para a minha colcha e me lembrando do que Rei dissera, realmente, uma menina como eu não teria nunca chances com Darien, por mais que os opostos se atraiam. Ainda assim, eu tinha esperanças de que naquele cartão estaria escrita alguma melosa confissão de amor e, portanto, nunca poderia lê-lo sem despedaçar esse essa pequena fonte de brilho para meu amor não correspondido.

Quando voltei para olhar Lita, ela já se havia ido com Rei, restando apenas Ami, a única que parecia se importar de fato com a minha resposta. Deixei soltar o ar que havia prendido sem perceber e assenti.

-Não deixe elas exagerarem... - disse-lhe, recebendo um sorriso em troca.

Meu coração sentiu-se feliz com isso. Mesmo a Ami que vivia preocupada com os estudos agora estava ali para mim, franzindo a testa. A menina levantou-se da cadeira, deixando a cesta onde antes se sentara e se despediu, prometendo apenas dizer a Darien o essencial desta vez.

Observei a porta fechar-se ao mesmo tempo em que Lua soltou um miado. Nem a havia percebido no quarto, mas parecia ter estado ali o tempo todo. Andou até minha cama e pulou no meu colo com os olhos fixos nos meus:

-Serena, estou sentindo uma energia maligna... Mas está ainda muito fraca. Decidi esperar que elas voltem para irmos investigar.  
-Então por que tá me dizendo? - perguntei, voltando a me deitar com a cabeça em meu sonho anterior. Teria como retornar a ele?  
-Talvez seja melhor você ir até lá... Uma só pessoa não chama tanta atenção, se fossem as quatro, o youma poderia fugir antes de assumir sua forma definitiva.

Levantei as sobrancelhas:

-Vá atrás e peça a elas que estão animadas, Lua! Fica incomodando uma garota de coração partido com esses assuntos triviais...

No mesmo momento, senti três unhas fincarem na minha pele da mão.

-Acho que criei resistência contra sua pata, - respondi à ameaça dando-lhe língua.

Lua pulou da minha cama e foi direto ao cartão que acompanhara o buquê de Darien, agora em cima de uma das cadeiras em que as meninas se sentaram.

-Se te unhar não adianta, então, talvez eu deva ler um recadinho, né? - Com algum esforço, conseguira abri-lo e meus olhos tiveram contato com os kanjis escritos sem rasura no papel. - Decidiu?

Assenti enfaticamente, levantando-me para trocar a roupa.

_Continuará..._

_Anita, 2008_


	2. Sobre Meu Descuido

Notas Iniciais:  
_Obviamente, Sailor Moon não é minha. Não confundam as coisas. E Hitomi... Hitomi... Se você você já leram alguma outra fic minha em que esse nome apareceu, favor, também não confundir XD É o mesmo nome, e eu nem percebi isso T__T Ah, e qualquer semelhança com pessoas reais...... Acreditem, ou não, é mera coincidência!! Mandem e-mails e visitem__ meu site, Olho Azul,__para as fics mais recentes *__*_

Ademais, esta história foi feita corrida, quero dizer, originalmente, não era em capítulos, mas ficou muito longa... Por isso, decidi que era melhor dividir. Tentei fazer em "partes que tenham a ver", mas o capítulo um ficou um terço do capítulo dois só para vocês terem uma idéia -_-; Portanto, eu sinto muito se os inícios de capítulo parecem repentinos... Eu, realmente, não costumo dividir fics assim e a experiência que estou tendo com me ensina a deixar as fics longas simplesmente longas!

Então, vamos à fic!! Lembrem-se de me mandar um e-mail

_  
Olho Azul Apresenta:_  
**Distração Minha**

**Capítulo 2 - Sobre Meu Descuido**

Andei por todo o perímetro que Lua me havia passado. Infelizmente, era um local em normalmente me encontrava com Darien por ser próximo do salão de jogos e provavelmente também de onde ele morava e por isso eu me sentia insegura. Tendo ele já falado ou não com minhas amigas, realmente queria algum acaso do destino nos pondo juntos na mesa cena. Era cedo demais...

Pus a mão no coração enquanto me encostava à parede de algum edifício. Um vento frio soprou me fazendo desejar ter posto um casaco mais confortável. Outono... Logo seria inverno e nevaria, poderia eu esquecer tudo com a mudança da estação? Olhei para cima e me perguntei por que minha paixonite por Darien Chiba repentinamente parecia algo mais sério.

-Descobriu alguma coisa? - Lua apareceu esbaforida.

-Nada... Acho que se enganou desta vez.

-Rei costuma ser mais sensível a essas coisas, mas não consegui encontrar aonde foram.

-Boa sorte. - Dei minhas costas para ela e tomei meu caminho de volta.

-Serena! Espere, não acabamos ainda.

-Não tem nada. Se tiver, não vou saber. Então, tô perdendo tempo.

-Serenaaa! - Pulou em cima de mim e tentou afundar novamente as unhas na minha pele, falhando por conta do casaco. - Escuta aqui, sua menina boba. Não me importa em que confusões você pode se meter a cada segundo, mas no momento você tem uma missão muito importante que é impedir que inocentes se machuquem. Não se esqueça de quem você é!

-Serena Tsukino, a garota mais idiota do mundo.

-E com isso eu concordo... - Aquela voz não vinha de Lua; foi muito mais bem sucedida em me assustar.

Virei sentindo meus pêlos do braço se arrepiarem enquanto um calafrio percorria minha espinha. A cena ia se repetir. Hitomi me pegara na pior hora possível, enquanto conversava com minha gata, e Darien estaria bem grudadinho nela para protegê-la daquele vento. Na mesma hora o comunicador também apitou. Timing perfeito...

Suspirei, tentando me preparar para o próximo bate-boca e para uma desculpa por falar sozinha. Isso se eles não perceberam que a Lua estava respondendo. Se não, ainda ia ter que imitar a gata e fingir que eu travava um diálogo comigo mesma! É possível? Diálogo com uma só pessoa? Di é de dois, né? Ou era bi? Talvez os dois sirvam pra dois, que nem tetra e penta, aqua e hidroginástica... Argh, concentre-se, Serena! Darien e Hitomi estão bem atrás de você.

Para minha sorte, não. Só a vaca estava ali com um casaco enorme e branco como se o inverno já houvesse chegado. Deve ser para aquecer aquele sangue de barata, hehe. Sim, tenho que anotar essa para usar depois.

-Não vai sair voando na sua vassoura, não? - perguntei, deixando para lá toda a história que montara de porque eu fico fingindo conversar com minha gata. Joguei a Lua no chão: -Pega, Lua, pega bicho papão!

O comunicador continuava me chamando, mas Hitomi não dava sinal de que iria desaparecer. Dei de ombros e me decidi por ir embora.

-Espere, menina. - Sua voz estava incrivelmente perto, bem no meu ouvido. Suas mãos... uma pegara em meu ombro, outra em minha cintura e senti que me guiava para algum alugar.

Tentei achar Lua com os olhos e desejei nunca tê-la soltado por não estar mais em lugar algum. O comunicador para de apitar e eu sequer podia pegá-lo sem ser notada. Hitomi continuava a me levar pela rua, mas silenciosamente, apenas apertando mais meu ombro quando eu ameaçava me rebelar.

Minha cabeça procurava de todas as formas dar algum sentido a suas ações. Não podia me odiar tanto, eu era uma formiguinha em comparação a ela. Ainda assim, tudo nela tinha um ar agressivo. Comecei a perceber que estávamos andando muito, e rápido demais. Por que Lua não me seguira? Fora em busca das outras? Ou me deixara para consertar meus problemas sozinha?

Estava muito frio. Suas mãos eram gélidas e o vento também. Ainda estávamos ficando cada vez mais longe da multidão. Um parque! Ela estava me levando a um parque! Eu podia vê-lo cada vez mais de perto. Não demorou muito até entrarmos lá. Tropecei algumas vezes enquanto ela seguia pela grama e entrava cada vez mais no parque.

-Você não vai me estuprar, né? - perguntei, incerta se minha intenção era de ser uma brincadeira.

-Fique quieta.

-Não pode parar com essa caminhada? Tô cansada, já.

-Anda, rápido! - Tirou a mão da minha cintura e deu um soco nas minhas costas.

Nessa hora, eu senti que suas intenções eram piores que más. Certo, eu demorei para me dar conta da gravidade daquilo, mas como eu imaginaria que a namorada do cara de quem gosto ia me levar a um canto deserto de um parque afastado? E que ela não iria só chamar umas amiguinhas para me baterem? Digo, é o que normalmente fariam na escola, só me meter pregada. O fato era que Hitomi estava sozinha, o lugar estava frio, e eu estava exausta, começando a chorar.

Comecei a considerar como poderia fugir. Afinal, eu era mais nova e estava com um salto bem menor. As chances do sapato dela grudar no chão eram tão altas que, se eu corresse bem rápido, ficaria tudo bem. Só que eu tinha de escolher a direção certa, aonde encontraria pessoas. Olhei para tudo quanto é lado até me decidir e então inspirei fundo.

Com um chute para trás, assustei-a o bastante para baixar-lhe a guarda e poder ficar livre para correr. Todavia, minha liberdade durara muito menos que o necessário e logo Hitomi estava me segurando ainda mais. Tentei bater-lhe, mas eu mesma recebi um soco tão forte que era provável que eu tivesse quebrado algum dente. Nem chutes, nem nada mais adiantava. Aquela mulher era muito mais forte que eu. Minha vista estava nublada pelas lágrimas e Hitomi agora avançava contra mim de corpo inteiro, derrubando-me no chão. Olhei para suas mãos, prontas para um novo soco e percebi suas unhas enormes e afiadas. Em vez disso, livrou meu braço de sua outra mão e mais rápido que eu poderia tentar fugir novamente, agarrou-me o pescoço.

Implorei que parasse, que assim eu morreria, mas seus olhos me respondiam de tal forma que sequer pareciam humanos. A luz começou a sumir de meus olhos, estava tendo alguma vertigem e muito em breve perderia os sentidos. Debati meu corpo para tirá-la de cima de mim, mas a grama do chão me arranhou ainda mais e achei ouvir um estalo de meu pescoço. Quando menos esperava, ela soltou-me e afastou-se, caindo sentada na lama.

-O que é isso!? - perguntou balançando a cabeça para o chão ao nosso lado e para uma das árvores no parque.

Eu mal podia acreditar no que estava caído bem ali, fincada entre as folhas secas, a grama e a lama: uma rosa bem vermelha. Olhei incrédula para a árvore:

-Tuxedo Mask! - gritei automaticamente, mas minha cabeça respondeu a impossibilidade da cena. Ele apenas salvava a Sailor Moon. E de monstros.

-Afaste-se dela, Serena! - disse altivo como sempre, pulando de cima da árvore até bem perto de nós duas.

-Mas... - Compreendia enfim por que Hitomi me fizera aquilo.

Ao olhar de volta para a mulher, sua pele ficara esbranquiçada e seca, seus olhos aumentaram, pulando para fora do rosto e seu casaco branco caía de seu corpo rasgado pela proporção que este tomara. Sua roupa tão estava toda rasgada e Hitomi não era mais humana. Lembrei-me de que Lua mencionara sobre uma presença maligna naquela área e pus a mão em meu broche. Enquanto Tuxedo Mask lutasse contra o youma, eu poderia me esconder atrás de alguma árvore e me transformar.

Levantei-me com muito esforço, ainda com a sensação daquelas mãos geladas ao redor do meu pescoço. Estava cambaleando enquanto olhava para a capa negra de Tuxedo Mask bem na minha frente. Meu coração começou a bater imaginando o quão galante parecia aos meus olhos de somente Serena Tsukino. É, realmente, ele parecia melhor que quando eu o via transformada como Sailor Moon...

-O que está fazendo, Serena, venha! - Sua voz estava mais próxima que eu imaginava.

Senti o tecido macio de sua luva envolver meu braço e começar a puxá-lo. Ele começou a correr do monstro, levando-me consigo. Daquela forma não poderia me transformar. Tinha que convencê-lo a enfrentá-la e deixar-me sozinha. Olhei para trás e Hitomi vinha correndo como se rasgasse o chão abaixo de si. Voltei-me para Tuxedo Mask:

-Deixe-me aqui, posso voltar para a rua e ela não me atacará. - Okay, eu mesma não acreditava, mas considerando o estorvo que lhe estava sendo, isso devia funcionar.

-De forma alguma. Esse monstro vai te seguir.

-Não se você distraí-la! - Forcei o braço para que soltasse, mas ele apenas apertava mais.

-Vamos!

-Está doendo... - Menti, mas surtira efeito. Ele o soltou, fazendo-me sentir falta do calor de sua luva.

Livre, comecei a correr para o meio das árvores, mas Tuxedo Mask me seguia bem ao lado. Seria impossível me transformar ou sequer chamar minhas amigas sem ser notada. Olhei para trás e o youma enorme chegara, derrubando uma árvore atrás de si.

-Sinto muito, Serena... - Novamente, agarrou meu pulso e começou a correr por entre os arbustos. Aquela cena...

Seu ritmo era bem mais lento que o que eu tinha certeza era o seu natural, provavelmente para me permitir acompanhar seus passos, e as folhas arranhavam meu rosto, o contato com o vento fazia arder, mas aquela cena definitivamente era familiar. Não demorou muito para ele parar bruscamente e decidir me carregar nos braços. Aquele calor tão familiar das vezes que ele fizera o mesmo enquanto eu era Sailor Moon trouxe um pouco de paz ao meu coração, ainda assustado por tudo. Comecei a imaginar que tudo daria certo sem que eu me transformasse, porque eu confiava nele.

Contudo, lembrei-me de como terminava a cena de meu sonho. O que para mim era o final feliz perfeito de uma corrida no parque, agora se mostrava como um desfecho terrível. Minha primeira reação foi dar um leve soco em seu peito e puxar a manga de seu braço, que me protegia o rosto de novos arranhões.

-Tuxedo Mask, tem um lago... Tem um lago no final, está indo por um caminho sem saída!

Ele parou de repente como se houvesse lembrado algo de súbito e assentiu:

-Tem razão! - Senti seus olhos por trás da máscara voltar-se para o caminho de onde viemos. O barulho do youma cortando o chão por onde andava tornava-se mais alto.

-Você vai poder correr mais rápido se me soltar.

-Nunca. - Voltou a correr na mesma direção e de fato no fim havia um lago, provando meu sonho como real. Ao menos em parte.

Chegando lá, pôs-me no chão:

-Por favor, fique segura, bem perto de mim para caso precisemos fugir. - Agarrou-me forte os ombros, sacudindo-me. - Prometa que não vai sair de perto de mim, Serena.

Assenti, assustada com aquela intensidade.

-Diga que promete! - gritou-me.

-Eu... Eu prometo, - disse a contragosto, já que o plano era fugir e me transformar.

Logo, o youma chegou gritando bem alto palavras incognoscíveis. Seu golpe era um vento bem forte jogando contra a gente pedaços de madeira e lama, que me lembrava muito a sensação de correr por entre os arbustos, mas com um potencial lesivo multiplicado. Tuxedo Mask apertou-me bem forte, protegendo-me com o seu corpo.

-Você está bem? - perguntei em seguida.

-É claro, e você?

-Sim... - Mas estava preocupada com aquilo. Sua roupa rasgara um pouco e eu achava muito difícil que não houvesse se machucado.

O monstro preparou-se para um novo ataque, parecendo estar reunindo ainda mais energia. Eu tinha que pensar rápido em todas as conseqüências. Vi Tuxedo Mask pronto para me defender de novo, mas sabia que desta vez não teria tanto sucesso em se defender. Balancei a cabeça, tentando tomar mais coragem. Olhei para o youma que ainda tinha as formas de Hitomi, a namorada do rapaz de quem eu gostava. Por mais bruxa que ela fosse, não merecia estar sendo controlada por um monstro e se ela não sobrevivesse... Era justamente Darien quem mais sofreria.

Com as duas mãos no peito de Tuxedo Mask, afastei-o gentilmente, surpreendendo-o.

-Yosshi! - gritei, em seguindo dizendo minhas palavras de transformação. Em poucos segundos, eu era Sailor Moon. Virei discretamente o rosto para ele, percebendo o tamanho de sua surpresa e voltei-me para o youma: - Não posso permitir que destrua um parque tão bonito correndo por aí dessa forma, este é um lugar para lindos sonhos românticos sob o sol da primavera. Nem que tome o corpo de alguém que é tão importante para outrem, ainda que não chegue nem aos pés de merecer isso. Sou Sailor Moon e irei punir você em nome da Lua!

Peguei minha tiara e a atirei contra ela, mas caiu inerte no chão sem causar qualquer dano. Tinha certeza de que ria de meu fracasso. Voltou novamente a acumular energia e logo estava lançando seu ataque sobre nós. Por sorte, Tuxedo Mask me carregara dali bem rápido, para perto de onde minha tiara caíra. Recolhi-a e tentei um novo ataque, este apenas arranhou-lhe o braço, de onde escorreu um sangue roxo.

-Temos que descobrir seu ponto fraco, Sailor Moon!

-Mas qual!?

E fugimos de um novo ataque. Não havia mais para onde correr. Ou voltávamos aos arbustos, ou caíamos na água. Tuxedo Mask apertou forte meu braço, provavelmente considerando sair correndo dali, mas decidi um novo ataque, desta vez usando meu cetro lunar. O monstro voou pelos ares com o ataque, caindo dentro do lago.

Ouvi atrás de mim Tuxedo Mask soltar um suspiro aliviado e por dentro sorri. Só que a lembrança de que por dentro do youma ainda estava o corpo da Hitomi trouxe de volta o desespero.

-Preciso tirá-la de lá! Ela vai se afogar, - disse voltando-me para ele.

-Mas como o faremos? O youma parece ter afundado direto. Se esse lago for muito fundo, será impossível.

-Eu vou entrar! Se não voltar, chame minha amigas, por favor!

-Suas... Serena, não vá! - Tuxedo Mask segurou-me ainda mais forte que antes e puxou-me para trás. - Ela vai sair. Tenho certeza de que ela vai sair com vida. Não entre lá, é perigoso. Se o youma ainda estiver no corpo dela, e te atacar lá embaixo...

-Me solta. A Hitomi-san é muito importante para o Darien, não posso deixar que ela morra.

Em vez disso, ele me apertou mais, forçando que déssemos as costas ao lago e voltássemos aos arbustos para irmos embora. Seu corpo todo me empurrava de forma invencível. Olhei para trás, querendo ver Hitomi aparecer ali nadando, viva. Mas o que vi foi outra coisa.

-Não! - gritei, pulando em direção ao lago de modo a entrar no caminho entre Tuxedo Mask e uma nuvem de o que pareciam ser pequenas estacas de madeira que vinham voando de dentro d'água.

Foi tão rápido que me atingiram que eu tive de olhar para me assegurar de estarem todas lá, de que nenhuma havia voado para o Tuxedo Mask. Meu uniforme branco estava começando a ficar vermelho e minha cabeça ia bater direto no chão antes de ser amparada por algo macio.

-Serena! - Tuxedo Mask ajeitou-me gentilmente em seu colo, repetindo que continuasse acordada.

Sentia suas mãos quentes sacudindo-me de leve e ao fundo o som da batalha contra o monstro. Era como se eu não fizesse mais parte dali. Meu ouvido estava zunindo e minha barriga parecia molhada, estava sangrando muito provavelmente. Mesmo assim, Tuxedo Mask segurava com força o local do ferimento. Percebi que havia envolvido toda a região com algo que imaginei ser sua capa e continuava a repetir: "não durma, por favor, fique comigo..."

Forcei para manter meus olhos abertos apesar de as imagens haverem ficado escurecidas e desfocadas. Só de ouvir aquela voz, eu ganhava nova força. Mas o esforço parecia me causar um enorme enjôo e aumentava a dor no lugar onde fora atingida. Pelo menos, essas sensações eram provas de que não estava sonhando ainda.

De repente, ouvi um grito agudo familiar. Dei um pulo tentando me levantar. Fui me impulsionando para onde achava estar o lago, mas nem me levantei e desabei no chão novamente. Ainda ouvindo aquela voz, arrastei-me. Logo, Tuxedo Mask me segurava, pedindo que parasse de gastar minha energia. Levantei minha mão e o afastei com todas as minhas forças.

-Hitomi está gritando, - disse-lhe. Precisava impedir... Levei meu outro braço até minha testa para pegar minha tiara e lançá-la contra o monstro que parecia atacar a namorada do Darien, mas não tinha energia para tal.

Lágrimas de frustração rolavam pelo meu rosto e a cena que eu observava parecia em câmera lenta: dois vultos, um ia em direção ao que devia pertencer a Hitomi e a segurava, enquanto a moça chorava cada vez mais alto até que tudo ficou em silêncio.

-Paaaare! - gritei o mais alto que pude. Senti que o vulto ia se aproximar de mim, mas foi detido por mais alguém. Eu também estava sendo segurada, mas por um calor amigo. - Tuxedo Mask, salve-a...

-Não tem como, Serena. Ele já a levou...

Meus olhos se abriram ainda mais com a informação e senti meu corpo tremendo. Olhei para meu protetor e seus olhos bem azuis pareciam cobertos em lágrimas. Sabia que mais um pouco desmaiaria ainda que ele continuasse a me implorar para resistir. Seus olhos azuis, no entanto, ficaram presos na minha mente. Estendi a mão para tocar em seu cabelo e meus dedos mal conseguiram percorrer aqueles fios. Aos poucos, meu corpo foi caindo em um buraco sem fim.

-Darien...- murmurei, sem poder pôr em meu tom de voz toda a surpresa que me invadia.

_Continuará..._

_Anita, 2008_

Agradecimento especial à Princess Usako Chiba por me avisar da formatação estranha que o ffnet deu à minha fic _


	3. Sobre Meu Suicídio

Notas Iniciais:  
_Obviamente, Sailor Moon não é minha. Não confundam as coisas. E Hitomi... Hitomi... Se você você já leram alguma outra fic minha em que esse nome apareceu, favor, também não confundir XD É o mesmo nome, e eu nem percebi isso T__T Ah, e qualquer semelhança com pessoas reais...... Acreditem, ou não, é mera coincidência!!_

Ademais, esta história foi feita corrida, quero dizer, originalmente, não era em capítulos, mas ficou muito longa... Por isso, decidi que era melhor dividir. Tentei fazer em "partes que tenham a ver", mas o capítulo um ficou um terço do capítulo dois só para vocês terem uma idéia -_-; Portanto, eu sinto muito se os inícios de capítulo parecem repentinos... Eu, realmente, não costumo dividir fics assim e a experiência que estou tendo com me ensina a deixar as fics longas simplesmente longas!

Então, vamos à fic!! Lembrem-se de me mandar um e-mail _anita___ e de visitarem meu site, Olho Azul__ .ws __para as fics mais recentes *__*_

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_  
**Distração Minha**

**Capítulo 3 - Sobre Meu Suicídio **

Resquícios daquele dia continuavam vivos nas minhas pálpebras. O monstro voltando do lago, absorvendo energia para o golpe que acertaria Tuxedo Mask e minha mente imaginando o que fazer. Pulara sem achar qualquer outra solução e apenas sentira meu estômago sendo empurrado enquanto minha cabeça tombara para frente antes de meu corpo cair. Em vez do impacto contra o chão do parque, um colo quente e macio, um alívio quase igual ao de uma banheira no final do dia.

Não fazia sentido. Quando eu olhava para meu salvador, quem estava ali era Darien Chiba com o rosto zangado: "Você é uma inútil mesmo, quer salvar a Hitomi-chan, mas a deixa ser levada pelo youma!" Levei meu olhar até o lago e uma pessoa flutuava no lago, carregando Hitomi desmaiada nos braços e sumia. "Como alguém tão incompetente pode ser Sailor Moon? Por sua culpa, agora perdi a Hitomi!"

O sol refletindo contra o lago parecia ir direto aos meus olhos, sentia a cabeça pesada e meu corpo caindo. Darien... Darien, me ajuda, acho que vou cair. Mas ele estava olhando a Hitomi, ela sim era sua namorada, era a ela quem Tuxedo Mask deveria proteger, em vez disso, perdera seu tempo comigo. Darien...

-Está acordada? - uma voz distante e distorcida parecia responder ao meu chamado.  
-Hmmm, - não conseguia falar, sequer sabia o que falar além de sons ininteligíveis.  
-Se já acordou, por que não abre os olhos, Serena? - a voz tomava mais corpo e causou-me um mal-estar.  
-Darien? - perguntei, esforçando-me para obedecê-lo.

Não conseguindo levantar minhas pálpebras, pois com um leve movimento, e uma luz forte queimava meu olho, tentei levantar o corpo pelo menos, saindo do caminho daquela luz. Uma dor pungente atingia-me a barriga como se fosse partir-me ao meio. Insisti no impulso; contudo, a mão forte de Darien deteve-me pelos ombros, forçando que me deitasse novamente.

Virei minha cabeça para de onde seu braço parecia vir e forcei de novo que meus olhos abrissem. Tendo um pouco mais de sucesso, mantive-os no meio do caminho até que me acostumasse com a claridade de onde estava.

-Então, como se sente? – perguntou-me com um tom de escárnio na voz, o que me causou um leve embaraço ao me lembrar da cena no lago. Queria sair correndo dali, ainda não estava pronta sequer para enfrentá-lo por conta do dia em que falara mal de sua namorada, muito menos para agora que causei seu desaparecimento.  
-Bem?  
-Quebrou uma costela. Teve perfuração nos órgãos internos. – Ele parecia ler uma lista. – Sem contar com os machucados nos braços, pernas, cabeça, onde por sorte revelou-se não passar de leves ferimentos. Posso dizer para os médicos que o milagre em recuperação diz sentir-se "bem"?  
-Estou tonta.  
-Claro, apenas com uma leve tontura.  
-Sinto muito.  
-Só estou tentando ter certeza de que diz a verdade, Serena; de fato, é um milagre que esteja viva depois da tentativa de suicídio de semana passada. - O escárnio anterior sumira para algo mais sério, sua voz também diminuíra, apesar de parecer mais próxima. - Afinal, como se sente?  
-Eu disse que sinto muito! - Meus olhos ardiam, eu forçava que parasse aquilo, mas sequer conseguia lacrimejar. - Eu não consegui, não consegui salvar a Hitomi, eu sinto muito... Eles a levaram, não foi?  
-Ei, sabia que ficou desacordada por quase uma semana? Vamos deixar esses assuntos para depois. Antes, por favor, diga que está bem.  
-Eu... acho que estou.

Ouvi um suspiro como resposta. Na mesma hora, minhas lágrimas enfim surgiram, apesar de eu não as querer mais. Aquele silêncio...

-Não vai brigar mais comigo? - arrisquei perguntar, já que sua mudez me incomodava.  
-Depois... Eu realmente queria te dar um tapa na cara por ser tão impulsiva. Digo, por que pulou na minha frente? Se ainda fosse para nos tirar do caminho do ataque... Sabia que minha resistência física é muito melhor que a sua? Fatos da vida: eu não ficaria desacordado por uma semana caso atingido, mas você... Serena, aquilo poderia ter de matado!  
-Você? Quer dizer que não foi sonho, né?  
-O quê?

Levei minha mão à cabeça. Ela doía muito, ainda não acostumada com a luz e também por conta do quão rápido meu coração batia. Mesmo assim, pedi ao meu corpo que agüentasse mais um pouco, eu precisava saber; saber até que ponto as imagens que vira no meu sonho eram reais.

-Você... é o...  
-Sim. - Interrompeu-me prontamente, fazendo movimentos de quem se assegurava de não estar sendo ouvido.  
-Tem mais alguém aqui?  
-A enfermeira parece estar vindo te ver...  
-Eu vou trazer a Hitomi de volta, Darien. Eu juro.  
-Da forma como está... Apenas, traga-se de volta. - Vi seu vulto se levantando da cadeira ao lado de minha cama. Estendi meu braço para segurá-lo, mas só agarrei o ar, aparentemente, não conseguindo enxergar sua posição exata. Todavia, continuei tentando.

Darien parou de repente e passou a falar com outra pessoa. Não quis prestar atenção, toda minha energia estava concentrada em encontrar o foco e assim poder agarrá-lo. Enquanto eu pudesse ouvir sua voz, tinha certeza de que estava bem próximo, talvez se eu pudesse acertar sua mão seguindo sua voz...

Apertei bem os olhos e os abri de novo. Por um breve momento, minha vista parecia normal. Estendi mais o braço, aparentemente, Darien estava mais longe que eu calculara, e fechei a mão. Mais uma vez, pegava o ar. Só que na ponta de meus dedos, um vestígio de calor garantia-me que chegava lá. Um pouco mais... Jogando meu corpo um pouco mais para a beira da cama, minha mão poderia segurá-lo.

-Assim vai cair.

Sua voz assustou-me tanto que minha mão parou como uma estátua no meio do caminho.

-Estava me chamando? - perguntou-me, mais uma vez parecendo próximo.  
-Não se preocupe, Tsukino-chan, - uma voz desconhecida intrometeu-se, - Seu namorado vai ficar logo ali fora esperando. Agora, preciso fazer uns rápidos exames contigo.

Virei-me para a que deveria ser a enfermeira:

-Eu estou bem, amanhã vou estar nova em folha! - disse, forçando um sorriso, apesar de realmente saber ser verdade o que dizia.  
-Considerando o número de tombos e trombadas que você já sofreu, seu corpo deve realmente se recuperar rápido... Será feito de um material extra-terrestre?  
-Darien! Que malvado!  
-Então, eu estou indo. Bom trabalho enfermeira.

Ouvi a porta do quarto se fechar e senti uma espécie de nostalgia. Queria muito que Darien não tivesse ido... Ele nem me disse se estava com raiva do que eu causara a Hitomi.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Olhando a paisagem pela janela, só poderia distingui-la por brechas. O hospital era realmente imenso. Segundo minha mãe, não me aceitaram ficar em nenhum outro lugar mais simples, por isso tive que ser mandada para aquele hospital tão isolado nos arredores de Tóquio, quase que auto-suficiente. Ainda assim, Darien viera me visitar todo dia, desde que ele próprio recebera alta do outro hospital.

Lembrando-me da conversa que tivera com minhas amigas, não pude impedir que algumas lágrimas caíssem pelo meu rosto. Estava resolvida em fazer de tudo para trazer a Hitomi de volta e consertar meu erro, não importava o que dissessem.

"Não tinha como você impedir aquilo, mesmo Darien o sabe, " dissera-me Rei, só que eu poderia ao menos ter tentado.  
"E com isso vocês dois ficariam feridos gravemente, " interrompera Lita prontamente.  
"Se está fazendo isso apenas por culpa, não terá os pensamentos claros o bastante para decidir corretamente, Serena." Ami fora a única a me fazer concordar. Não que isso mudasse minha resolução.  
"Você sabe que é suicídio?" perguntara Rei em um tom bem distinto da calma anterior.

Eu levara um tapa bastante sonoro no rosto logo após assentir, na esperança de ser acordada do que até eu sabia ser loucura, mas eu, definitivamente, iria até o fim.

"Darien não vai passar a te amar só por isso..." Ami falara-me com a voz falhando, como se tentasse desistir de dizê-lo a cada fonema.

Apesar de ser uma vista bonita daquela janela, só em pensar no que estava prestes a acontecer, fazia-me ter raiva daquele tranqüilo dia de outono. Ouvi o barulho da porta se fechando e virei quase que inconscientemente. Já devia ter imaginado...

-Como se sente hoje? - perguntou Darien. Foi quando ele percebeu que minha cama estava vazia. Olhou ainda pelo quarto inteiro e saiu, provavelmente, para procurar alguma enfermeira. As rosas que me trouxeram restaram esquecidas sobre a cama.

Soltei um suspiro e meus músculos se relaxaram por uns segundos antes de se lembrarem da situação em que me encontrava. Olhei para longe, a cidade aonde deveria chegar, e me levantei da janela. Por sorte pensara rápido o bastante para me deixar escorregar por ela e segurar-me com as mãos. Um vento frio soprava pela minha saia e meus pêlos se eriçaram por medo. Com algum esforço, sentei-me de volta na janela. Agora tinha que voltar a criar coragem para continuar com meu plano. Voltei-me para as rosa mal resistindo em pegá-las, mas em vez, pulei com toda as minhas forças até a árvore ao lado daquela janela contando com meus poderes como Sailor Moon para me segurar e depois descer por ela.

Quando conseguir sentir o chão, quase caí sentada de tanto que minhas pernas tremiam. Nunca mais gostaria de fugir daquele jeito... Recuparado o fôlego, desfiz minha transformação a fim de não chamar muita atenção e fui até a estrada. Tinha apenas dinheiro o bastante para entrar na cidade, não fazendo idéia de aonde era exatamente o ponto de encontro.

"Se ainda quer ver de novo a garota, vá sozinha amanhã até Bar das Nove," dissera-me Zoicite. Bar? Das Nove? Desde a noite anterior vinha imaginando onde ficaria o ponto até que uma enfermeira contou-me mais ou menos da direção. Com esse problema resolvido, só me restava poder chegar lá e descobrir o que Zoicite queria de mim.

As meninas achavam que eu só iria mesmo lá quando recebesse alta, mas eu já me sentia bem o bastante para andar e não poderia arriscar a vida da Hitomi por causa de burocracia ou por desrespeitar as instruções. Tinha que ir sozinha.

Sentei-me no ponto de ônibus e olhei para a estrada vazia. Minhas mãos suavam frio e eu sequer me decidia se estava querendo que o ônibus viesse logo ou se preferia uma pequena pausa para descansar. Mais pessoas chegaram e logo pegaram seus ônibus. Porque eu estava distraída, acabei perdendo o meu, então só continuei ali a esperar. O barulho de eventuais carros e o vento que faziam de alguma forma tornaram-se música para meus pensamentos, que voavam até o tal bar. Até que ponto eu estava disposta a ir pela Hitomi? No fundo, eu nem queria reparar meu erro com ela, certo? E sim com o Darien... Uma ponta de culpa atingiu-me enquanto senti mais um veículo parar na minha frente.

-Não vai entrar?

Ergui minha cabeça para encarar o carro do Darien e seu sorriso convencido, tão típico seu. Balancei negativamente.

-Vou ter que te puxar pelos cabelos? - perguntou-me, tirando o óculos de sol do rosto e abrindo a porta para ficar bem na frente de onde eu estava sentada.  
-Foi coincidência você me achar aqui?  
-Não. Quando notei que você tinha fugido, juntei todas as peças e decidi procurá-la pelos arredores. Foi sorte achá-la tão rápido, porém.  
-Que peças? - Levantei-me e tentei afastar-me do ponto.  
-Suas amigas me falaram hoje cedo sobre seu encontro com Zoicite.

Não ouvi direito o que mais ele disse, algo sobre ter vindo aqui para me convencer do contrário e mal acreditou que eu fora sem nem ter recebido alta quando vira o quarto vazio. Comecei a correr o mais rápido que pudesse para o lado que não havia estrada. Minha barriga estava doendo pelo esforço ou talvez pelos ferimentos ainda em estado de convalescência. Não demorou muito para eu me sentir flutuando no ar e o chão duro arranhar minhas pernas. Minhas mãos firmes no chão, protegeram meu rosto do impacto, mas ardiam bastante.

-Acho que agora você vai me ouvir, né? - Darien agachou-se ao meu lado, franzindo a testa.

Caída ali, ainda olhando para minhas mãos e vendo bem perto seus sapatos, assenti lentamente. Não era como se eu quisesse mesmo ficar perto dele. Não o queria no início da história e muito menos agora que tanto de ruim me havia acontecido.

-Voltemos ao hospital, então. Se não o quiser, te levo a algum lugar legal. Mas não vai ver o Zoicite hoje, entendeu? Não gostaria que o fizesse mesmo que já se houvesse recuparado, mas nessa sua situação seria como se estivesse pronta para o abate, sua idiota. - A intensidade com que carregava cada sílaba assustou-me um pouco.

Forcei meu corpo a se levantar e aos poucos estava de volta. Darien também fez o mesmo e sorriu-me:

-E então? Para onde quer ir?  
-Salvar a Hitomi-san.  
-Por quê? Por que fazê-lo quando é certo que não o conseguirá?  
-Pelo menos quero tentar. Darien... Ela é sua pessoa importante e, por falha minha, isso aconteceu!  
-Não foi falha sua e a Hitomi não tem nada a ver contigo. - Ele estava visivelmente contrariado ao se afastar cada vez mais de mim enquanto falava.

Não sabia como responder àquilo. Eu gostava tanto do Darien que era difícil não ver minha relação com a Hitomi, mas dar-lhe tal motivo seria dizer algo absurdo demais a seus ouvidos. Por que eu teria interesse em ajudar minha rival amorosa? Para qualquer um além de mim, realmente, eu e Hitomi éramos mundos separados.

Darien, que havia virado as costas para mim, não parava de se mexer, como se estivesse se debatendo quanto a como proceder. Enfim, voltou-se resoluto para mim, com os olhos tão azuis, mas ao mesmo tempo parecendo em chamas:

-Está certo. Eu te levo até o lugar e entramos juntos.  
-Não. Eles vão fazer alguma maldade com a Hitom-  
-Pensaremos melhor quando chegarmos. Entra logo no carro. - Indo até o veículo, abriu-me a porta e apontou para o banco do carona. - É só dizer o nome do ponto de encontro.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Chegamos ambos ao tal Bar das Nove. Um lugar normal, realmente parecia um bar. Exceto que estava fechado. Darien conseguiu abrir a porta sem problemas, de fato, eu era esperada ali. Atrás da porta estava uma ampla sala cheia de mesas e cadeiras. Corri até o interruptor primeiro que vi para acendê-lo. Assim que a porta atrás da gente se fechou, ali teria ficado escuro se a luz não houvesse funcionado. Suspirei aliviada. Odiava escuro!

-Por que está tão feliz, Sailor Moon!? - Darien, já trajando as roupas de Tuxedo Mask, perguntou-me, - Estamos trancados aqui.

Realmente, por mais que eu tentasse, a porta não se abria. Era uma armadilha. Okay, essa era óbvia, nem sei se podia ser chamada de armadilha, mas era muito ruim ficar presa assim dentro de um bar vazio. Parecia até um daqueles filme de faroeste com cidade fantasma. Fantasma?! Será que tinha algum ali? Por favor, não. Acabara de sair de um hospital, meu coração não suportaria um susto daqueles.

Olhei atrás do balcão e nada. Nem debaixo das mesas. Nem no pequeno palco. O lugar estava limpo, nem copos tinha. Pensando bem, eu queria ir ao banheiro... Andei discretamente em direção à placa do WC e, quando estava prestes a entrar, ouvi um barulho assustador vindo do salão principal.

-Um fantasma!? - gritei, correndo de volta para me esconder atrás de Tuxedo Mask, - Me protege, por favor! Sei que preferia me ver morta, mas não por um fantasma, né?!  
-Sailor Moon, do que está falando? Pare de puxar minha capa. - Darien voltou o rosto para o palco, de onde o som assustador viera. - Hitomi...

Pendurada desde o teto pelos braços e cintura, Hitomi parecia desacordada e muito pálida. Estaria viva? Tremi com o pensamento. Pelo menos, estava bem ali. Pulei em sua direção, mas fui segurada por Darien.

-Não é tão fácil assim, - disse-me, apontando para algo mais perto do corpo inerte da jovem.

Zoicite estava cercado de pétalas de flores e ria de maneira irritante. Ô carinha para me irritar! Quis de novo pular naquela direção, agora para dar um tapa naquele sujeitinho, mas o aperto de Darien no meu ombro era forte demais:

-Ele é meu. - O rapaz deu um passo à frente e mostrou uma rosa para o inimigo, atirando-a em direção ao seu rosto.

Não fora difícil desviar para o demônio, que apenas riu mais, dizendo estar muito mais satisfeita que eu viera acompanhada, apesar de sua advertência. Então, com um rápido movimento de mãos, jogou-nos mais farpas afiadas, das quais desviamos com muito custo. Meu corpo ainda não estava completamente recuperado, razão pela qual eu ficara esbaforida ao fim daquele exercício, que era só o aquecimento.

Darien puxou-me pelo pulso e me empurrou para debaixo de uma mesa quando Zoicite lançou mais uma nuvem de farpas afiadas. Ele próprio pulou contra elas, destruindo algumas até alcançar sua origem. Começaram os dois em um combate corpo a corpo tão rente que eu não podia lançar minha tiara. Por isso, optei por atirá-la na corrente que prendia Hitomi.

Dera sorte e conseguira partir de primeira. No entanto, pusera no golpe toda a minha força, que já não era tanta quanto supunha ao fugir do hospital. Corri até a moça, gritando que acordasse, enquanto Darien tentava dar cobertura contra Zoicite, que insistia em jogar contra mim alguns ataques.

Ao sentir alguns movimentos de Hitomi, gritei extasiada para o outro: "Ela está bem! Ela está viva! Eu não a matei..." Todavia, ao erguer minha cabeça, vi uma cena terrível. Zoicite havia conseguido fazer com que um pedaço quebrado das mesas do bar atigissem Tuxedo Mask bem pelas costas. Ele caíra com um grito abafado.

-Darien! - Senti-me dividida entre continuar perto de Hitomi para protegê-la, ou ir até ele. Mais uma vez a cena do algo se repetia, em que por minha culpa, ela havia sido levada por Zoicite.

Então, uma solução iluminou minha mente. Levantei-me sem dar nenhum passo para longe de Hitomi e gritei por Zoicite. Era a mim que ele havia chamado ali.

-Pois, diga! - continuei sem nem mais sentir o cansaço de antes, - O que queria comigo!?

O inimigo me olhou com seus olhos frios e gargalhou novamente com aquela voz irritante, pior até que a da Hitomi. Eu conseguira. Tinha sua atenção para mim. Aos poucos, fui andando para outra direção, a do banheiro. Continuei provocando-o. Que o venceria, se tivéssemos um confronto justo, um a um. Blefe, eu não tinha tantas forças assim. Então, o que é que você queria, perguntei novamente, tentando forçar ainda mais minha voz. Não era difícil, tamanha minha raiva atual focada naquela pessoa.

-Quero o seu broche, Sailor Moon, - respondera, por fim. Não tirava seus olhos de mim, pronto para algum golpe sujo, no mínimo.  
-O que fará com ele?  
-Bem, o que importa é o que você não fará, não é? É assim que você ganha poderes, não é?

Ele estava certo. Se eu tirasse o broche, talvez, até desmaiasse de exaustão. Andei mais um pouco e apontei para ele:

-Venha pegar, então!

Corri o mais rápido que pude até o banheiro. Assim que ele entrou atrás de mim, tranquei a porta e apontei para a janela. Como imaginava, ali havia uma saída para o lado de fora. Sorri para o outro e pulei contra o vidro, caindo com o braço do chão e sentindo alguns cacos entrarem na minha pele. Mas, pelo menos, estávamos livres do bar. Darien e Hitomi ficariam a salvo. Leavantei-me e voltei a correr, apenas rápido o bastante para ser seguida.

Mas eu tropecei.

De cara no chão.

Conseguia ouvir ainda a risada irritante daquele sujeito, enquanto punha sua boa imunda nas minhas costas:

-Peguei. - E jogou todo o peso de seu corpo ali.

Agachou-se ao meu lado e me virou puxando meus cabelos sem qualquer piedade. Enquanto soltava um muxoxo, levou a mão no meu broche e o tirou com tamanha facilidade que eu não tive reação. Era aquilo? Zoicite vencera?

Olhei para o lado antes de perder as forças. Meu braço doía. Minhas pernas. Minhas costas. Minha cabeça... Mas, pelo menos, Darien poderia proteger Hitomi agora, levá-la para bem longe daquele monstro e ser feliz com ela, em vez de gastar seu tempo com uma guerreira burra e suicida como eu. Queria tanto chorar e abrir o berreiro de como era injusto que avaca tivesse conseguido uma aventura romântica tão linda enquanto eu ficara com o sujeito mais irritante da história, rindo nos meus ouvidos e gritando e...

Um zunido?

Aquele cheiro era... Sim! A rosa de Tuxedo Mask acabara de aterrisar bem ao meu lado, atingido Zoicite bem na mão com que segurava meu broche. Em um último esforço, puxei a jóia para mim e gritei as palavras de transformação o mais alto que pude. Senti a energia da Sailor Moon entrar em mim mais forte que nunca.

-Use o cetro, Sailor Moon! - Tuxedo Mask gritou.

Assenti obedecendo ao comando. Mas era tarde demais. Zoicite escapara, por sorte, sem o meu broche. Caí de joelho no chão. Exausta, e sangrando por causa dos cacos de vidro sobre os quais entraram ao quebrar a janela do banheiro. Minha vista estava turva, e desta vez realmente desmaiaria.

Senti algo quente me segurando. Aquele cheiro era tão bom... Um perfurme de rosas.

-Serena, você está bem? Vou levá-la de volta para o hospital. Apenas fique comigo. - Darien havia se transformado de volta e me sacudia para manter-me acordada.  
-E a Hitomi?  
-Uma de suas amigas, a Sailor Jupiter, chegou. Vai levá-la para uma emergência assim que chamar as outras. Pelo menos, já não me parece necessário...  
-Não prefere você mesmo levá-la? Eu já estou a salvo.  
-Ela vai ficar bem. E... eu não queria mais sair do seu lado, Serena... Não depois desse pesadelo todo. Houve horas em que achei que nunca mais poderia falar contigo! E aí, sempre que te via não era a melhor hora, porque a Hitomi ainda estava desaparecida. Então, Serena, por favor... Deixe-me ficar aqui contigo, pelo menos. - E apertou-me contra seu corpo.

Bem, eu acho que desmaiei logo em seguida, porque depois disso vi uns ursinhos cor de rosa nadando naquele lago, que também era cor de rosa! E o sol estava da cor de uma goiaba... E o Darien me aparecia com um buquê de flores dizendo que era um presente pelo nosso casamento e pelo bebê que eu esperava.

É, devo ter desmaiado. Eu não estava grávida...

Mas era verdade aquilo que o Darien tinha me dito antes, né? Tinha que ser, parecia tão real... E também irreal. Oh, não agüentava mais sonhos... Queria saber logo a verdade!

Continuará...

Anita

Notas da Autora:

_Feliz dia dos namorados japonês!! O que estão achando? Hein, hein? Não se esqueçam de me contar tudinho por e-mail tá? anita_ e comentem mesmo! O próximo capítulo será o último, por isso estou muito feliz em lançar este aqui! Espero que estejam gostando a ponto de já estarem ansiosos com a minha próxima fic! Sim, já estou aprontando para vocês (realmente, estou aprontando, no mau sentido) uma fic novinha em folha, afinal, Distração Minha é uma fic escrita no ano passado ^^;; Espero que gostem!! E, enquanto a outra ainda nem nome tem, aguardem pelo quarto e último capítulo de Distração Minha!!!_


	4. Sobre Aquele Príncipe

Notas Iniciais:  
_Obviamente, Sailor Moon não é minha. Não confundam as coisas. E Hitomi... Hitomi... Se você você já leram alguma outra fic minha em que esse nome apareceu, favor, também não confundir XD É o mesmo nome, e eu nem percebi isso T__T Ah, e qualquer semelhança com pessoas reais...... Acreditem, ou não, é mera coincidência!!_

Ademais, esta história foi feita corrida, quero dizer, originalmente, não era em capítulos, mas ficou muito longa... Por isso, decidi que era melhor dividir. Tentei fazer em "partes que tenham a ver", mas o capítulo um ficou um terço do capítulo dois só para vocês terem uma idéia -_-; Portanto, eu sinto muito se os inícios de capítulo parecem repentinos... Eu, realmente, não costumo dividir fics assim e a experiência que estou tendo com me ensina a deixar as fics longas simplesmente longas!

Então, vamos à fic!! Lembrem-se de me mandar um e-mail _anita___ e de visitarem meu site, Olho Azul__ .ws __para as fics mais recentes *__*_

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_  
**Distração Minha**

**Capítulo** **4 - Sobre Aquele Príncipe **

Desta vez, eu não sonhei. Apenas dormi bem pesado e quando estava mais perto de acordar passei em minha cabeça as recordações do último dia. Desde que gritei xingamentos ao alto para Darien ouvir a respeito de sua namorado até meu último desmaio em seus braços, enquanto ele me dizia preferir ficar ao meu lado ao dela. Não fazia sentido...

Ainda assim, lá estava ele cochilando em uma cadeira ao lado de minha cama naquele mesmo quarto de hospital de antes. E parecia tão cansado... Havia se ferido bastante antes, estaria melhor a ponto de poder dormir ali? Ou eu ficara desacordada por muito tempo?

Com algum custo, sentei-me na cama e estendi minha mão até seu rosto, um pouco caído com o sono profundo. Era tão lindo que meu estômago se revirava de emoção. Puxei-me mais para que pudesse me levantar e andar até perto dele. Agachei-me um pouco e pus em seu rosto minhas duas mãos. Elas não conseguiram cobri-lo tão maior era. Aquele calor contra a minha pele, contudo, deixou-me com as bochechas queimando. Em o que agora me aprecia um sonho, ele trocara a namorada por ficar ao meu lado. Aquele homem...

Dei-lhe um leve beijo na testa e voltei à minha cama para observá-lo deitada até que acordasse.

Não custou muito. O azul de seus olhos brilhou entre os cílios e, aos poucos, pareceu lembrar aonde estava. Assustou-se ao me perceber acordada, piscando algumas vezes até me cumprimentar:

-Como se sente? - Um sorriso ensaiou-se em seus lábios. Senti-me tentada a beijá-lo bem ali para aprender a não ser tão encantador perto de uma menina doente.  
-Tudo certo, - assenti, - E a Hitomi-san?  
-Está ótima. Só não se lembra de muito... Foi problemático contar toda a história para ela desde que terminamos. Senti-me um pouco culpado, sabe? É como se tudo tivesse acontecido porque fui egoísta em terminar com ela tão de repente.  
-Pera, rebobina. Terminar? - Meu cérebro começou a imaginar uma ilha deserta, o pôr do sol, o mar, uma brisa suave, Darien me trazendo um coco... Seria verdade? Parecia bom demais para isso, mas eu ouvira direito! Tinha certeza de que não imaginara.  
-Hitomi e eu terminamos um dia depois que soube que ela me traiu. Não simplesmente por isso... De toda a forma, eu já tinha te dito.  
-Não tinha, não.  
-Você recebeu as flores.  
-Flores não significam "terminei com a vaca". Ooops! - Levei as duas mãos à boca.

Darien sorriu, puxando-as de lá e segurando meus pulsos de leve:

-Mas o cartão nelas sim. A menos que tenha outra interpretação para "Terminei com a Hitomi. Quero te ver."

Balancei minha cabeça, sem conseguir encarar de volta. A hula, a música romântica tocando ao som de violinos, a água de coco, a chuva que nos faria buscar abrigo embaixo de uma palmeira, o arco-íris ao longe, tocando o mar... Nada disso parecia tão longínquo. Exceto, talvez pela paisagem toda... Mas Darien e eu, abraçados embaixo de uma palmeira era bem possível! "Quero te ver" é algo como eu te amo, não é?

Não, eu precisava confirmar. Mandei meu coração parar de bater um pouco antes de respondê-lo:

-Posso interpretar como "não posso viver sem você, nunca mais saia do meu lado", então? - perguntei, tentando conter minhas reais interpretações. Sim, a coisa do arco-íris na ilha deserta...  
-Bem, se eu dissesse algo assim, ia ser em vão, né? Por mais que eu te peça, você não fica quieta nessa cama pra melhorar direitinho...

Antes que ele pudesse começar com a série de sermões, eu o beijei. Até eu fiquei surpresa com minha velocidade em pular em cima dele e roçar nossos lábios. Não demorou muito para sentir que ele me retribuía, apenas de forma mais continua, mas também mais carinhosa. o choque de alegria que me percorria a espinha era tamanha que as lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos. Bem, fazer o quê? Eu era uma menina chorona por natureza! E talvez nosso beijo demorasse tanto que meu rosto já teria até secado... Não fazia diferença, eu não queria mais me conter.

Abracei-o bem forte assim que sentir que me faltava o ar e afundei meu rosto em seu ombro, ainda de pé na sua frente. Darien envolveu-me cuidadosamente, provavelmente, com medo pelas minhas feridas, mas como que se dissesse que não mais largaria. era tão boa a sensação de estar segura ali.

-Eu realmente te amo, Darien... - disse o mais alto que pude, para que minha voz não fosse abafada por seu ombro, - Sempre me senti tão bem contigo, mesmo brigando daquela forma. Por favor, não arrume mais namoradas... Eu odiava vê-lo feliz por todos os cantos como aquela Hitomi. Mesmo antes do yakuza assassinar meu sorvete!  
-Do que está falando, cabeça de vento? E quanto a você?  
-Eu não vou arrumar namorados! Prometo...  
-Serena. Eu quero dizer quanto à gente?

Levantei meu rosto apenas o bastante para que meu rosto inquisitivo fosse visível. Como assim?

-Não estamos namorando? - perguntou-me, devolvendo uma expressão ainda mais confusa que a minha.  
-Estamos!? Sério!? Tipo, felizes no parque, no cinema, no salão de jogos, no lago, na ilha deserta, embaixo da palmeira!?  
-Acho que sim. Apesar não de entender de onde tirou isso tudo... Não consigo imaginar como eu poderia não estar feliz se você estará comigo.

Abracei-o novamente. Chorando, é claro. Bem alto. Não conseguia me conter e soltei o berro. Era tão bom, imaginar que todos os meus sonhos poderiam se tornar realidade! Pelo menos a parte que importava, estar com o Darien.

Aos poucos fui me acalmando, até ser convencida a voltar para minha cama e deitar calminha lá. Darien sentou-se novamente e passou a mão em meu rosto, quase que cobrindo-o todo, até tirar todos os fios de cabelo que ali grudaram. Era tão quentinha...

-E a Hitomi-san? - perguntou, após tomar coragem.  
-Já disse, nós terminamos.  
-Mas você já a esqueceu? E ela aceitou?  
-Podíamos parecer o casal feliz, mas eu já pensava em terminar. Quando ouvi que você também gostava de mim, sendo que eu já sentia o mesmo fazia tempo... Bem, e ainda havia o caso de você tê-la visto com outro, né? Não havia por que manter nosso relacionamento, ainda que você não aceitasse me ver para que eu pudesse confirmar tudo. Naquele dia ficou bem óbvio para mim o quanto eu não ligava para a Hitomi e o quanto eu ansiava que o que você gritara fosse verdade. Digo, sobre gostar de mim...  
-Mas o yakuza realmente matou meu sorvete também.  
-Por falar nele, eu o conheci da última vez que fui visitar a Hitomi no hospital. Anteontem, acho. Ele é um colegial que está prestando vestibular para uma universidade bem famosa. Confesso que o penteado é bem moderninho, mas não havia nada como o sujeito mal encarado que me descreveu, Serena.  
-Mas aquele penteado! Tenho certeza que era da máfia! Quer ver meu desenho dele? Tá lá em casa. Aí você compara para ver se é o mesmo...  
-Não importa. Só quero dizer que a Hitomi vai realmente assumir o namoro dos dois agora. Ela o conheceu quando ainda nem estávamos juntos, mas tinha vergonha de levá-lo a sério por ser mais novo. Mas, poxa, uns três anos nem é muito. Ou é?  
-É bom que não seja... Você é bem mais velho que isso!

Darien sorriu, pondo a mão atrás da cabeça. O comentário o deixara indiscutivelmente constrangido. E aquele seu lado era tão meigo que eu tive que pular de novo nele, mas não para beijá-lo. Precisava apertar aquelas bochechas, agora somente minhas!

Porque aquele homem dissera bem claramente que agora era meu, que seríamos felizes no parque, no cinema, no salão de jogos, no lago, na ilha deserta, embaixo da palmeira! Ou, ao menos, concordou com quando eu o disse. E depois que você diz algo, não tem como voltar atrás para fingir que não o fez.

E, por experiência própria. É muito melhor que não volte, já que meu pequeno deslize rendeu-me algo assim tão perfeito. Ah, Darien Chiba... Só de pensar nesse nome eu começo a rir que nem boba. Acho que esse é o tanto que gosto dele, né?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Corri com todas as minhas forças. Precisava chegar logo, mas nunca chegaria na hora, a menos que eu pudesse viajar sabe no tempo. Bem, é que eu já estava quase que uma hora atrasada... Darien nem iria passar o Natal em Tóquio, mas com a família dele em Kyoto. Não a família de verdade. Ele me contou sobre como perdera os pais quando mais novo, mas aí foi adotado por uns ricões lá e se deu bem. Obviamente, meu amado Darien sabe muito bem escolher as palavras, ao contrário de mim, então, ele não chamou os pais adotivos de "ricões" e muito menos a sua condição de "se deu bem", só que, em resumo, foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu. Ou alguém discorda?

De toda forma, eu estava correndo. Muito. Mesmo. Eu juro. Tá, o tanto que as calçadas escorregadias e meu sapato novinho me permitiam. Mas eu meio que já sou acostumada a correr, por isso, se eu digo que estava correndo, é verdade, poxa. Deve ser por isso que eu me atraso, de tanto que me acostumei a chegar aos lugares num piscar de olhos, eu sempre me esqueço do quanto me cansei com o exercício, aí saio tarde de casa. A Lita vive comentando que eu ainda alcanço a velocidade da luz e acabo viajando no tempo. Ou foi a Ami? Hm, é um comentário que tem a cara de uma no início e da outra no final.

Comentários... Em pensar que essa história toda, digo, a minha com o meu amado Darien, começou por causa de um comentário muito infeliz à época. Ele me diz para não achar que porque entre a gente deu tudo certo que eu posso ficar gritando ao vento o que bem entendo, só que é impossível não fazê-lo tendo um exemplo de prêmio tão bom por ser imprudente!

E a vaca? Como ela estará agora? Teve um dia que eu juro tê-la visto com um cara mais velho, muito mais velho. Tipo, quarentão. Bem, um tantinho menos. Só que mais velho que ela... E rico. Os dois tavam muito bem vestidos. E íntimos demais... Teria ela largado o gangsterzinho ou só caíra no velho costume de manter um relacionamento conveniente para o público vê-lo felizes ali, aqui, acolá...?

Outra coisa que às vezes ainda me perturbava era o que minhas amigas conversaram com Darien naquele dia. Ao verem o cartão que ele me deixou com as rosas, elas já tinham certeza de seus sentimentos por mim, então, por que tinham de vê-lo. Ela nunca quiseram me dizer e ele sempre me olhou com a expressão assustada, como se contar fosse lhe custar o pesco-

AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Caí muito feio! Sério, ainda bem que eu tava com uma calça por debaixo do vestido. Mas minhas roupas estavam arruinadas... Aquela calçada suja e úmida por causa do inverno arruinou tudo!

-Serena... Você está bem?

Olhei para cima para ver meu pedacinho de paraíso ajoelhado à minha frente e mexendo a cabeça para verificar se todo o meu corpo ainda estava da forma como deveria, ou se havia torcido, quebrado, perdido algo. Devia estar tudo bem, porque Darien apenas riu-se e estendeu sua mão tão larga... E devia estar quentinha com aquela luva linda que ele usava.

-Tudo certo... - disse, ainda atordoada, enquanto me levantava. Sim, muito quentinho aquele aperto firme a me equilibrar.  
-Não se machucou mesmo? - Igual a um pai para a filha, o outro passou a mão de leve na minha roupa como que varrendo o que podia. - Ainda bem que o chão não está muito sujo...

Olhei para mim mesma e assenti. Só estava um pouco molhada, apesar de meu medo inicial. Ainda perfeita para o meu primeiro Natal com o amor da minha vida.

Grudei nos braços do Darien, que me conduziu até uma pequena lanchonete de que ouvira falar recentemente. Ao sentarmo-nos no banco, percebi o quanto o clima ali era agradável e natalino. Cantigas entoavam e havia um monte de Papais Noéis, bonecos de neve...

-Aqui é lindo! - comentei com um sorriso.  
-Que bom que gostou. - Ele então fez um sinal para o garçom que respondeu com gestos que já chegaria ali.  
-Ué? - Levantei as sobrancelhas, confusa: - O normal não seria atenderem ao pedido do cliente?  
-Eu já deixei algo especialmente encomendado.  
-Ah, seu espertinho!

Olhei ansiosa o pequeno embrulho que o rapaz trazia, mal contendo o próprio sorriso. Ele sabia o que havia ali dentro e Darien também, já eu, mal podia esperar para descobrir. Então, o garçom o pôs com jeito à minha frente e desejou-me um feliz Natal.

Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir enquanto levantava a caixinha para ver o prato delicioso que Darien encomendara apenas para mim. O outro, por sua vez, afastou-se indicando, com mímicas, que estaria às ordens para meu namorado. Os dois deviam estar esperando que eu abrisse minha surpresa...

Encarei o meu presente.

-Feliz Natal, minha coelhinha, - disse Darien. Seu sorriso não era nada encantador, pelo contrário, havia uma pontinha de escárnio nele.  
-Um... sorvete? - perguntei, ainda confusa.  
-Tava pensando no que você gostaria de ganhar de Natal e lembrei-me do quanto reclamou de quando o namorado da Hitomi havia derrubado sua casquinha. Devo lhe garantir que esse sorvete é um dos melhores que já provei! E é de chocolate, seu favorito.

Aquela brincadeira não tinha graça... Mas ainda assim decidi prová-lo, afinal, todos esses dias que passei com ele foram bons demais para eu já não considerá-los meu presente. E eu ainda não tinha dado nada para ele de tão tonta ficara com o tombo ao encontrá-lo, era só dar-lhe um beijo e dizer que era o meu presente. Vingança, ho ho.

-GOSTOSO! - gritei ao sentir o leite derreter na minha língua. O cheiro de chocolate ia no meu nariz e eu estava no paraíso. Aquilo era realmente perfeito! O bastante para eu perdoá-lo pela piada? Bem, era o primeiro presente que eu ganhava dele... Olhei triste para o sorvete, já pela metade.  
-Gostou mesmo, huh? - O azul de seus olhos mostrava-me que a surpresa de sua expressão não fora falsa. - Então, por que parou de comer? Vai acabar derretendo... Já vou pedir mais, tá? Coma!  
-Mas... Este é o meu presente! - Lágrimas brotaram nos meus olhos e antes que eu pudesse me mandar calar a boca, já abrira o berreiro atraindo a atenção dos outros clientes, em geral, casais universitários tomando chocolate quente ou café em xícaras enormes.  
-Sim, é sim. Não impede que você coma mais... - respondeu Darien, fazendo sinal que eu ficasse mais calma.  
-Você não entende... Se eu o comer, como vou poder guardar comigo o primeiro presente que meu primeiro deu no meu primeiro Natal com ele!?

Entre as lágrimas, percebi que Darien ergueu apenas uma sobrancelha. O silêncio tomara conta do pequeno lugar e os clientes deviam estar surpresos com a minha resposta. Alguma vergonha me bateu pela resposta boba que acabara de dar.

Respirei fundo e percebi que o garçom perguntava a Darien apenas mexendo a boca se ele queria mais sorvete. Respondeu-lhe que sim, que se apressasse, o que o rapaz fez literalmente. Antes que eu conseguisse forças para que pegar a colher e voltar ao meu sorte, uma taça muito bonita era posta à minha frente:

-Pode terminá-lo, agora, senhorita, - disse-me ele. Parecia já impaciente com a minha demora.

Minhas bochechas estavam vermelhas e apenas olhei meu namorado de esguelha. Também estava com a mesma expressão do outro. Podia até ver seus pés se mexendo de um lado para o outro, ainda que a mesa não fosse transparente. Era essa a cara que ele me fazia.

-Obrigada, Darien... - pensei em que pegar uma câmera e fotografar, enquanto pegava a colher com mais força a colocava naquela montanha gelada de chocolate.

Duro... Algo que não era o prato havia se chocado contra minha colher. Seria um pedaço de biscoito? Ainda não o sentira na cremosidade que foram as primeiras colheradas, por isso estranhei. Tirei a colher e comecei a explorar com a ponta o lugar onde a coisa estava. Não podia ser... O Darien não era ligado em coisas bregas como o que eu estava pensando. Mas ao pescar a tal coisa, dei de cara com um anel prateado, empastado em chocolate.

-Oh! - gritei tão alto que atraí novamente a atenção de todos, - É um...  
-Anel de compromisso, - completou Darien, agora com seu sorriso mais meigo.  
-Mesmo você faz esse tipo de coisa... Pôr o anel no meio de um sorvete.  
-É o seu efeito em mim, eu suponho. Mas a idéia maior era te dar o sorvete mesmo. O anel é um brinde! - ele pontuou a frase com o indicador para o anel em minha mão e voltou ao seu sorriso irônico com o qual me acostumara em ver.

Levantei e fui correndo ao banheiro feminino lavar o anel, sem dar muita explicação. Não importava, sabia que voltaria bem rápido, tamanha minha ansiedade. E o fiz, meio que caindo de paraquedas no meu lugar (favor ler como: eu tropecei em algo pelo caminho, aí quando fui me equilibrar antes de caí, acabei de escorregando. Vi meu meu lugar e ajeitei nele em vez se ir com a cara no chão). Voltando à história, mostrei o anel novinho em folha para meu melhor namorado do mundo junto com meu maior sorriso, o qual estava fixo no meu rosto ainda que eu houvesse tentado tirá-lo um pouco. Darien entendeu o gesto caminhou até mim, sentando-se ao meu lado:

-Mostre-me a sua mão.

Ele a pegou com toda a delicadeza que duvido haver tido no príncipe da Cinderela quando lhe foi experimentar o sapato. E aí o encaixe do anel foi perfeito! Bem, quase... Darien disse ter pedido a uma das minhas amigas ajuda pelo tamanho do anel e, como podíamos muito bem ver, não funcionara.

-Amanhã mesmo irei pedir que ponham um pouco mais apertado. - fez menção de tirá-lo, mas puxei na mesma hora minha mão.  
-Não posso ficar com ele até lá? Eu me encontro contigo na loja! Aí tiram a medida certinha e tudo o mais...  
-Claro. - Eu podia jurar que o seu rosto estava levemente corado.

Antes de mais nada, o garçom apareceu com uma torta enorme. Fiquei imaginando se ele teria errado de mesa, pois, desta vez, eu tinha certeza de que Darien não fizera nenhum sinal secreto! Teria sido enquanto eu fora ao banheiro?

Mas a torta era linda! E tão colorida... Darien voltou ao seu lugar e pediu ao outro para que não partisse a torta, mas deixasse o trabalho para ele. Então, olhou bem nos olhos, percebendo que o garçom já partira, e sussurrou:

-Feliz Natal, meu amor.

Eu devo ter desmaiado. Ou não. Sei lá, aquele dia todo estava sendo um sonho desde que sentira seus dedos deslizando aquele anel prateado no meu. Com palavras como aquelas... Como eu não poderia derreter!? Aliás, o outro sorvete! Ih, estava todo derretido já... Como fui permitir esse desperdício!? Preciso prestar mais atenção com essa minha mania de me distrair.

FIM!

Anita , 22/12/2008 e 27/12/2008

Notas da Autora:

_Sim, o final desta fic foi feito no Natal, como vocês podem ver pelas datas de conclusão. E por que duas? Eu quase nunca ponho duas, né??? Digo, acho que esta foi a primeira vez ^^; É que eu tinha dado a fic por encerrada sentindo que faltava um fim! Sabe, faltou aaaaalgo. Então eu refiz o final xD E mesmo antes de eu terminá-la no dia 22, ela já tinha ficado por muito tempo parada porque eu não sabia como finalizá-la. Até eu terminar tudo de qualquer jeito. Só no dia 27 enfim pude suspirar com aquela sensação de trabalho feito *_*_

_Eu sei, eu sei. Esta fic não está boa. Na verdade, por algum motivo, sinto que ando reciclando idéias. Não só a forma como comecei esta fic (muito parecida com como eu fazia em 2002), pois isto foi proposital, mas a própria cena inicial é uma cópia de outra fic minha (errr.... qual era mesmo? xD Reverberantes, lembrei xD)... A cena no Bar de nome doido também veio de outra fic (Tenshi no Tatakai, apesar de essa referência ser muito menos perceptível, mas esse bar tem quase o menos planejamento, apenas reduzido, da boate em que o Shin canta com o Kimera). _

_E, quase que seguindo essa minha moda de reciclar idéias... Minha próxima fic de Sailor Moon, provisoriamente chamada "O Que Restou", será uma fusão de uma fic minha de Evangelion com A Última Primavera, de Harry Potter. Eu também a considero fic irmã de outra que não é minha e que ainda não tem nome ^^; É de uma amiga minha, Nemui (ela a chama de "tentativa de fic número 87"). Sim, estou aproveitando o gancho para fazer propaganda (da minha fic). Qual a história? Leiam A Última Primavera, ou pelo menos o resumo dela, para uma dicazinha! :pp_

_Agora, a quem culpar por estas notas completamente aleatórias? O nome da pessoa é Vane. Reclamem com ela. Pois foi ela quem reclamou de as minhas notas não serem mais as mesmas!!_

_Quanto aos outros tipos de reclamações, sugestões, críticas e etcs mandem-nos para o meu e-mail __anita___ e se quiserem mais fics escritas por esta que fala (escreve), é só visitarem meu site Olho Azul, pois lá ainda encontrarão umas exclusivas ainda mais aleatórias que esta, e eu também pus de volta umas fics beeeem antigas que eu não lembrava nem mais existirem ^^;;;. __.ws_

_Ufa. Não acredito que esta fic enfim terminou! Foi ótima, mas a satisfação de fechar um trabalho é ainda maior que o de fazê-lo xD_

_Quase me esqueço, mas tenho que REALMENTE agradecer a todos os que me lembraram de publicar o restante da fic, me fizeram perceber meus erros, reclamaram da falta de interação da Serena e do Darien, falaram que a Rei está muito malvada.... Eu sei que, em geral, eu não dei ouvidos, mas era simplesmente porque não tinha como reescrever a fic inteira. Só queria dizer que esses comentários estão aqui gravadinhos e serão aproveitados em todas as minhas próximas fics! Incluindo lembrar-me de atualizar ^^;;;_

_É sério. MUITO OBRIGADA mesmo por todos os e-mails e reviews que vocês me mandaram! E as que ainda mandarão (por favor!), pois eu fico vibrando de felicidade a cada sinalzinho de que alguém está lendo um filhinho meu!!_

_E, o principal, obrigada por me aturar até este final do final do final, pois deve ter sido mais difícil que ler toda a fic, né? xD (lembrem-se de culpar a pessoa acima mencionada por isto xD)_

_Até a próxima!!! (Anita vai ouvir a Mai Hagiwara catar 'Oh my ginseng' xD As músicas ficam tão mais divertidas quando ouvimos o que queremos!!)_


End file.
